Mi espía accidental
by katherineSN
Summary: Todo el que conoce a Julie Maxwell opina que es adorable; sin embargo, ¿por qué está en una clínica psiquiátrica? Sin querer ve fragmentos de la vida de Peter Bishop, a quien ni siquiera conoce, haciendola dudar cada vez más sobre su cordura. Por su parte, ¿Bishop huirá al escuchar acerca de tan irregular situación o sentirá curiosidad por conocerla?
1. Conociendo a la espía

**Capítulo 1**

La diminuta lámpara colisionó irremediablemente en el piso debido a mi prisa por encontrar el cuaderno. Los detalles se desvanecerían pronto.

La mano me temblaba mientras buscaba el lápiz de goma y hojas en blanco, libres para documentar mi nuevo sueño: Peter tapaba con infinito cuidado una escultura de cristal anaranjado… ¿o era el cuerpo de un hombre? La brillantez de su superficie era imposible de ocultar por la luz del laboratorio. En mi cabeza había "presenciado" tantos momentos extraños en aquel lugar que me inclinaba por la última opción. Su seño y labios fruncidos me indicaban lo decepcionado que se sentía al ver esa figura de cristal. Escribí sobre sus gestos e hice un bosquejo de su bello rostro inclinado, pensativo ahora. Sí, aún no salía por completo de mi sueño, lo cual por un lado me abstraía momentáneamente de mi verdadero estado.

La luz titilante del pasillo fuera de mi habitación permitía ver mis trazados, aunque me mareara en el proceso. Pasé la mano por mi cabello enmarañado; ya ni recordaba bien su aspecto, sólo podía enfocarme en la bata blanca que me cubría, sin olvidar por supuesto el detestable olor a fármacos.

Esta era mi vida: encerrada como una rata en un centro psiquiátrico por el temor de varios médicos a que fuese peligrosa por la calidad de mis alucinaciones. No recordaba cuánto llevaba aquí, ni siquiera sabía si llovía o no en el exterior a causa de los fríos muros que rodeaban el lugar, aislándonos por completo. Al menos no me amarraron a la cama como al pobre Steve, si es que ese podía ser un consuelo. Esbocé una sonrisita irónica; me llamaban "la rara REM", puesto que en mi fase más profunda de sueño veía imágenes de un sujeto específico, como si lo tuviera al frente.

Las situaciones que lo involucraban, en mi mente, iban desde cuando era niño y casi se ahogó en un lago congelado, él mirando por las ventana hacia las calles calurosas de Bagdad, según sabía por revistas, también inmovilizando a alguien al inyectarlo mientras una mujer conducía, y otra que me causaba gracia, siendo mi consuelo cuando me sentía demasiado sola: intentaba comer una hamburguesa, pero una vaca lo incomodaba con sus mugidos.

Me levanté para tomar agua del vaso de metal. Hice una mueca apenas noté que no estaba fresca, pero eso sería pedir mucho. Miré hacia el suelo asombrada por la distancia a la que se encontraba la lámpara arrojada por mi impulso; me apresuré a ponerla en su sitio antes de que viniera el Dr. Gustave. De pronto escuché pasos, acelerando mi corazón, mas entendí que su ritmo era demasiado lento para ser de aquel.

Abrieron la puerta con delicadeza, entrando un moreno de ojos azabaches llevando un carrito repleto de bandejas tapadas. Era Charles, el enfermero más amable entre todos los que allí laboraban.

-Buen día, Julie – saludó, dedicándome una sonrisa reluciente, que sin embargo decayó al ver el cuaderno en la cama. Frunció el seño, pensativo -¿Nuevos sueños?

Me encogí de hombros. Él sabía que me resultaba imposible pararlo. Suspiró, descontento.

-Hace tiempo debieron detenerse las alucinaciones, pero te resistes.

Intenté mirarlo de mala forma, aunque continuaba adormilada, principalmente por la dosis de ayer.

-No es mi culpa. Ni yo misma conozco la razón de que me persigan esas imágenes – respondí con voz rasposa. Carraspeé. Charles aproximó el carrito, me tomó la mano y nos sentó en la cama, ignorando lo que dije. Noté la piel de sus pómulos levemente pálida en comparación con el resto de su cara.

-Estás cansado.

Sonrió, arrugando la nariz.

-Pero siempre tendré mejor aspecto que tú – bromeó.

Dejé de respirar por un segundo, herida, si bien sabía que no lo hizo a propósito.

-Claro, no eres un loco como yo. – refuté fríamente. Para mi regocijo, lucía incómodo. Jugué con mis dedos – Descuida, es tu trabajo.

Sin decir otra palabra me entregó el plato con mi desayuno: frutas deshidratadas con cereal.

-¡Gracias! – exclamé feliz. Él negó con la cabeza, conmovido por mi cambio de ánimo.

-Cómetelo todo y luego tómate estas pastillas – anunció tratando de sonar firme. Observé sin mucho entusiasmo las dos pastillas rojas. Ya sospechaba lo que ello implicaba. Cogí otro bocado de cereal, resignada a lo que me deparaba el día, ¿o la noche? Charles dijo que era de día, así que así debía ser.

-Volveré al cuarto de experimentos – murmuré. No era una pregunta, ya que era la rutina cada vez que soñaba con Peter.

-Gustave está de mejor humor esta mañana – dijo para infundirme ánimos – Quizás tenga la cura para ti.

Reí sin verdadera diversión. Mi condición, sea lo que fuera, no se podía curar. Ya lo habían intentado cerca de veinte médicos, y todo apuntaba a que mi condición inició tras la hipnosis con el mago de Las Vegas. Esto me pasaba por confiada, por idiota.

Me mecí hacia los lados, apartándome de la comida restante.

-Julie, cálmate, por favor. Melanie vendrá por ti en media hora.

Evité responder. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No tenía escapatoria y las quejas nunca me funcionaron realmente.

**Hey, bienvenidos amantes de Fringe! Esta es otra de mis ideas alocadas, díganme qué les parece, si? El siguiente será Peter POV. Catherine Storr al fin te hice caso :)**


	2. Yo NO tengo nada

**Capítulo 2 - Yo NO tengo nada**

**Peter POV**

Preparé el cadáver del hombre para llevarlo a la camioneta del forense de la CIA, cuando otra punzada me hizo doler la cabeza.

-¡Ah! – gruñí apretando los dientes hasta que casi sentí mi mandíbula sangrar por el esfuerzo. Al parecer regresaba mi tormento, uno al cual Walter increíblemente no parecía hallar la causa. Era extraño, ¡y mira que había visto cosas raras desde hacía un año! A veces me preguntaba qué habría sido de mi vida si Olivia no me hubiese traído a rastras o el posterior reencuentro con papá… Quiero decir, Walter. En mi fuero interno no terminaba de acostumbrarme a llamarlo así, pero era un resultado previsible por el abandono en el que nos dejó a mamá y a mí por culpa de su trabajo "sobre la pasta de dientes".

En fin, creo que sabía cuál habría sido mi destino si seguía por aquel nefasto camino, lo que pasa es que prefería no pensar en ello a menudo: seguiría suplantando identidades para escapar de otros estafadores. Sí, mi vida era solitaria e indudablemente estaba hecha un lío, así que de una u otra forma debía agradecer que el FBI me haya incluido en la División; era como tener una familia otra vez: una que resolvía casos bizarros, aunque familia al fin.

-Oye, te abstrajiste del mundo. _Otra vez_ – comentó Astrid sobresaltándome al regresar del almacén. Sus rizos ya comenzaban a aplacarse debido a los vapores. Meneé la cabeza, queriendo centrarme para contestarle que me encontraba bien, mas sentí malestar por el brusco giro.

-¿Acabas de tener una nueva migraña, Peter? – preguntó Walter. Ya sin el más mínimo atisbo de sorpresa en su voz, entretanto se quitaba los guantes de látex, emitiendo un sonido estremecedor. Ya sabía cómo se sentían las pobres ratas o ranas con las que le fascinaba experimentar. Me percaté del leve temblor que invadió su cuerpo, indicándome su emoción por la nueva oportunidad para resolver el misterio.

Contemplé fijamente sus expresiones preocupadas, aferrando con disimulo el borde de la mesa. Opté por ser sincero.

-Sí, volvió – ahora sentí el conocido cosquilleo en la sien, señal de que el dolor remitía. Suspiré más tranquilo. – Pero ya se desvanece.

Walter refunfuñó, pareciendo un niño pequeño en plena pataleta. Sonreí de lado.

-No sé qué es lo que te pasa, hijo. Eso… eso es – buscó la palabra adecuada, mordiéndose los labios compulsivamente - ¡tan extraño! Así que es lógico que me inquiete por ti. – Me tomó por el hombro, sin posibilidad de réplica, para sentarme y facilitar la revisión del reflejo ocular. Suspiré resignado por la lucecita que momentáneamente me cegaba.

-No le den más vueltas, ¿quieren? Algún día desaparecerá – contesté secamente. Teníamos asuntos más importantes de los cuales preocuparlos, en vez de una estúpida migraña.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo! – tomó su rostro entre las manos, angustiado. Me levanté y le di unas palmadas en el hombro, conmovido por su estado.

-Pap… - tosí, reparando en mi error- Walter, vamos. Cálmate.

Sus ojos brillantes en un principio por mi desliz, ahora estaban tristes. Miré hacia otro lado, incómodo.

-Peter, hemos ido al neurólogo, a varios psicólogos, ¡incluso acupunturistas! Y nunca encuentran nada. Cuerda de ineptos; quizás si me dejaras hacerte una sesión de electrochoques…

Levanté las manos a la defensiva.

-Ni se te ocurra. Sabes que detesto que me uses para tus alocados experimentos.

Sus hombros se hundieron, alicaído por la negación a su capricho.

-Está bien – aceptó a regañadientes -Pero tienes que reconocer la relevancia de los cambios en tus constantes cardíacas justo cuando se va aplacando la molestia, en vez de ser todo lo contrario. ¡Es como si apareciera de pronto! ¡Como si alguien accionara un interruptor!

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. Eso sí que sería el colmo: que a estas alturas me haya vuelto una "antena parabólica" como le sucedió a aquel hombre que dibujaba para purgar las visiones.

-No seas ridículo. Nadie estaría interesado en hacerme algo así – objeté queriendo convencerme también. –Tomaré un Paracetamol y estaré como nuevo. – anuncié preparándome para ir al cuarto de medicamentos, queriendo huir del análisis de mi situación.

No tenía nada. Punto.

**Bueno, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, al fin me decidí a pasar en limpio el capi. Aunque parece que una masa invisible la leerá, jaja, exceptuando por supuesto a la muy bella Catherine Storr: gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Besos! :)**


End file.
